Those who we've forgotten
by TinyHerosLoveOreoes
Summary: Kuya (kuroko) is given a task, break into a big house and get a white folder. Simple Right? What he didn't expect the GOM to be there. Set in Lord of the Rings universe. Basically Kuroko has forgotten the GOM after they are transported to this place after a fight. Enjoy! Also on AO3 slight Aokuro but mainly Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

Before we jump in **KUYA IS NOT AN OC** he is Kuroko but he has lost his memory of his life and the GOM. He also looks different, his eyes are darker and his hair is greyer (just for the plot), it will become clear later in the story. This is set in a Lord of the Rings setting and is set after Tekio but a few years later so they are a little older than they are in the anime.

Ch 1

A shadow peeked through the window of the castle panting slightly from the long journey up the hill, his breath fogged up the window and he pressed a finger to the glass and stood back as it shattered quietly.

The boy stepped through the opening, scanned the overly furnished room and adjusted the cloth that covered his head and mouth, his grey eyes were hidden by thick goggles.

He breathed a sigh of relief that this was just an in 'n out job and he could get out of here as quick as possible.

A white folder.

That what he was here for, although what it contained he did not know.

Stepping into the corridor it didn't take a genius to figure that the owners were loaded, who has 10 desks in one room?!

Kuya, the boy pulled a map of the house from his pocket, the study should be down the hall and to the right. The study was just like the other rooms that he had seen.

"A white folder, a white folder" he whispered and under a few other folder.

A soft click came from the door, Kuya looked up and froze in his search.

A red haired male stood in the middle of the room and although his expression is neutral he was a little surprised at the unexpected guest.

"Hello" Kuya called dully as he straightened up.

"Akashi I hav-"A green haired male opened the door and paused, a white folder was held in his tapped hand.

Kuya's eyes narrowed on the folder and he slipped a hand into his pocket, threw something at the ground and the room filled with smoke.

The masked male darted through the smoke, grabbed the white folder and tried to slip out of the room.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and jerked him back. Kuya stumbled, the smoke had cleared unusually quickly.

"I didn't say that you could go" The red haired smirked and Kuya swallowed, this man was dangerous, very dangerous.

The man's other hand reached to remove the cloth wrapped around his mouth, Kuya panicked

 _"Never let anyone see your face on the job_ " he was instructed by his partner.

He caught the hand before it could even brush the cotton "I would like to keep this on, thank you" He wasn't going to drop his manners just because he was robbing these people.

The red hair- no, Akashi scanned up and down the slim body of the male.

"What is your name?" he commanded.

Kuya let go of the man's hand and stood back

"None of your business, that is what it is" he retorts bravely.

The green haired male snorted and Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I asked for your name" he called very calmly "not your sass"

"not many people do" he answers dully.

Akashi turned to his companion who straightened up "Shintaro, take our guest to a cell" he faced Kuya "I'll deal with him later" the words sent a shiver down his spine.

Shintaro guided the small male to a small cliché cell, "He'll be along soon, as he mentioned" he pushed his glasses up with bandaged fingers.

Kuya bowed politely and the green haired male slammed the door behind him.

The masked male smiled evilly and pulled the white file from his long coat to stare at it.

What did it contain?

He fumbled with the top to open it but quickly stopped when light footsteps could be heard.

Eyes darting around the room he spotted a hiding place under the thin mattress of the bed.

The keys could be heard in the lock as Kuya quickly stat on the bed. Akashi stepped in and dragged a chair with him.

He placed it opposite to Kuya and perched on it, his elbows rested on his knees. "So" he started as though they were at a business deal.

"You break into my home, attempt to steal something, attack me and then have the nerve to refuse to give any answers to the questions asked, do you have anything to say?" He asked leaning back

"I did answer your questions, not just in the way you wanted" He corrected, Akashi tsked and liked his fingers together

"What is your name?" He asked again "You know mine and Shintaro so it is only fair that you give us yours"

Kuya tilted his head finally able to assess the red haired male fully

"My name is Kuya"

For a moment Akashi was surprised that he answered quickly "But I am not taking my mask off if that's what you are going to ask next"

Akashi smirked, "I knew that you would say that but unfortunately, you have no choice" he looked directly into his eye mask, his golden eye glowing brightly "Remove your mask" he commanded

The boy gripped his other arm to stop it from grabbing the mask.

"So you can put up a fight, impressive" he commented "But like everyone else you will submit"

Kuya's hand gripped the fabric of the mask, he paused, then let go of his hand and rested his chin in his palm. "This is mildly entertaining" he muttered softly. His mask remained where it was.

Akashi frowned "How are you able to withstand my Emperor Eye?" his eye twitched angrily.

Kuya shrugged "Looks like the mask is staying on" he sang softly. Akashi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Shintaro" Kuya jumped a little at the sharp tone of the male. The said green head meet Akashi at the door and they spoke in hushed whispers.

The bespectled male left but returned rather quickly and handed Akashi a plate. The red head turned to the prisoner and smiled.

In his hand was a large plate of stew and rice. Kuya's stomach dropped, due to this job he hadn't ate in a while. So in short this would be difficult.

"My my, it'd be hard to eat with the mask in the way" Akashi teased and placed the plate infront of Kuya.

"I can lift the bottom" Kuya replied

"Ah but you are still listening to my command of 'remove the mask'" The emperor pointed out, Kuya cursed in his head, he would not give this man the satisfaction of revealing himself.

"I'm not hungry" Kuya said simply.

Akashi raised his eyebrows and his stomach growled softly, "That says otherwise"

Kuya frowned but he would not give in to this man.

"I may be hungry but I'm not eating"

Both males glared at each other waiting for the other to back down. This could take a while.

What did you think? I'm still a little hesitant uploading this but I've been want to write this for a while. Originally I was going to create my own character and put it on fiction press but then I thought which anime (that I watch) would suit this so I came up with this.

By the way was this too short? Please tell me!


	2. Kuya's escape

Hi guys I'm back.

I am so happy this got over 50 views and 1 comment. I danced around my room in happiness! Now that I am in sixith form I have more free time and slightly less homework so I now can write more yay! I do have exams in Jan but only a few so I think I might be able to juggle this and exams but I'll have to see. I also have tumblr which you can visit. I'll put updates and thing and there is also is some AU ideas I have. If you have any requests message me on tumblr and I'll write one for you!

That is that, enjoy the story.

Kuya stared at Akashi.

Akashi stared back.

They remained like this for a number of hours.

Out of the corner of his eye Kuya spotted that it was quickly getting dark.

"Excuse me but if neither of us are going to submit I'm going to sleep" Kuya yawned. Much like eating he hadn't slept for a while, so he was exhausted.

He stretched out on the thin mattress but faced the wall, leaving Akashi with a lovely view of his back.

"I could take the mask off whilst you sleep" Akashi stood over the resting boy. kuya snorted.

"I'd like to see you try"

Akashi clicked his tongue and left, formulating a plan in his head.

Kuya looked up. He had taken the dinner with him.

Akashi locked the door behind him and stepped into a large overly furnished lounge.

"Akashicci!" A hyperactive blond shot out of his room. "Midromacci told me we have a visitor, who is it?" He jumped excitedly, they didn't get many visitors at the large house so he was curious.

"No one Ryouta, some one tried to break in and steal something but I am taking care of it" Akashi sat in one of the plush chairs.

"Can I see him?" He asked and you could almost see a tail wagging happily behind him.

Akashi thought for moment. Kise was known for driving people mad, it might help with breaking the stubborn boy.

The red head smirked "of course why don't you take him some food" his smirk deepened as the happy blond skipped away.

He knew that Kise could be quite annoying to deal with, especially after just waking up. The male chuckled.

"Enjoy Kuya"

As soon as Akashi had left the cell Kuya bolted upwards. Should he escape now and look at the folder later, or the other way around?

He decided on the first, he would have a bit more time to look at the content later.

Sighing loudly he pulled off his mask and took a deep breath as it was difficult to breath full with it on.

Although he was good at leaving magical decoys but due to no food or rest for a while, he was too weak to make a full one so he'll use the mask.

He layed the mask on its side on the bed and slipped the white folder into the folds of his long coat.

He muttered a quick spell and a look a like appeared on the bed. He sighed with relief and laid flat against the wall by the door, soon the pale boy disappeared.

He stay in that position for a while until the door burst open and a blond man walked in.

"I brought you food ssu~" he held the plate in the air like it was a prize. But the 'sleeping' did not stir.

The blond shook the small boy gently, unaware that the real boy was escaping behind his back.

Suddenly it dawned on Kise and he ripped the mask off and the body disappeared.

"Akashi! He's escaping" the blond called loudly scrambling out of the cell.

Shintaro and a ridiculously tall purple haired male stepped into the lounge wondering what the noise was about.

They saw the small boy dart in the room. They frowned, where had they seen this boy before?

Kuya froze in his tracks, Kise was behind him and two tall males were in front of him.

He was trapped.

Shintaro frowned and step forward "kuroko?" He called and Kise gasped behind him.

Kuya took advantage of their hesitation and darted around the males, using his misdirection as he went.

Suddenly Akashi stepped into the large room, a knife in his hand.

"Going so soon?" He asked

Akashi attacked the small male trying to wrestle him to the floor. "Akashi wait that Kurok-" but as Shintaro warned him Akashi slid the knife up into Kuya's stomach.

Due to their close promoxity the red head saw the boy clearer.

"Testuya" he whispered softly but the small male jerked back clutching his wound.

He took this opportunity to dive out the window and dart into the dark woods that surrounded the house.

The group of miracles stood in unsure what to do Akashi stared at his bloody hand.

"After him, we can't let Testuya escape" he commanded not looking up "take the horses it will be quicker" he looked to the giant.

"A shield around the perimeter will help us catch him quicker" the giant nodded and closed his eyes.

Kuya was ran for his life, darting off fallen trees over bushes . His stomach was burning and he was losing blood quickly.

Suddenly a soft boom echoed through the woods. A purple dome appeared around the house and woods.

Kuya swore and scurried up a tree. He wouldn't go down with out a fight.

He lept from tree to tree knowing that they would use his scent to follow him.

He grabbed the large branch of a tall tree. The movement caused his cut to rip and he bit back a groan.

His head whipped up as a thundering of hooves could be heard.

Kuya gulped and continued to jump though the trees.

His blood pumped wildly and his breath came out in little pants. Kuya knew that his chances of escaping were slim.

He decided to rest and tried to see the damage done to his stomach but it was to dark even for his advaced eyesight.

All he could tell was that there was a lot of blood and he was on the borderline of passing out.

The coldness of the night seeped in and he began to shake leading to a weak grip on the tree.

Black dots danced in his vision and his chest and legs hurt from the run on uneven ground.

This was going to be a long night.

Oh no Kuya! Don't worry a small stab wound won't kill him. What did you think? I'll try to upload ASAP. As for Aomine he'll be in the next chapter but not in the way you might think. See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I finally fixed the chapters, sorry I have been uber busy and I often forget to update the new chapter on . Thank you ever so much for all of your comments they mean a lot!

Just to answer a few comments what has happened is that the GOM had a fight with Kuroko back at Teiko, something happens and they end up in this universe. As for Kuya I made the name like this:

 **Ku** roko Tets **ya,** I chose the name because he is a separate character, but basically Kuroko was transported here too but he died soon after, leaving the baddie to put him in Kuya's body, but it seems he is 'sleeping' in there and doesn't know who the GOM are.

Make sense, if not feel free to ask any questions.

Kuya jolted awake wondering why he was in a tree and how hadn't he fallen to his doom.

He looked down and saw that a thin branch had snaked it's self around his waist keeping him upright and a heavy pressure on his wound.

Given how light it was Kuya deduced that it was early morning and he still hadn't been found.

Idiots.

He tapped the branch lightly and it released him. Lifting the bloody shirt Kuya was relieved to see the cut had closed but not very cleanly.

Kuya went to grab a branch but due to lack of food and still recovering from a stabbing his grip slipped.

The boy swore before falling hitting a few branches as he went.

Luckily he was able to grab one last minute and pull himself back up but his cut a reopened and was bleeding worse than before.

A branch snapped in the distance and the pale boy scurried back up the tree.

Shintaro rode into the clearing under the tree observing his surroundings carefully.

Kuya held his breath but it was vain as the green haired male looked up directly were he was hiding. "Kuya, come down or I will get you down myself, your choice" he muttered Kuya clung to the tree tighter signalling his answer.

The other male sighed and aimed his bow upwards. "Sorry" he released the glowing orb and Kuya narrowly missed it by jumping to another branch.

"You are making your wounds worse" the male shot again, the bark by Kuya's ear exploded.

"And whose fault is that!" He yelled back.

The orb slammed into his leg as he stepped on to the next branch and Kuya found himself falling again, this time he landed ungracefully on the ground.

Shintaro dismounted and lifted the boy to his feet. Sensing his upcoming capture, Kuya slammed a fist into the talker's stomach and ran.

But he was cut off by Akashi, who burst from the bushes on a white stallion.

In another situation Kuya would've laughed at how he looked like a dashing prince coming to rescue his princess.

Kuya fell back to avoid the powerful hooves. He scrambled to escape but Shintaro caught his arm and the other to prevent another blow. Kuya started to panic for real and kicked at the green haired male.

"Tesuya calm-" but for the first time in his life Akashi was cut off.

"I am not your Kuroko Tesuya" he growled, eyes blazing "and I will not calm down"

He kicked Shintaro away and swung him in to the surprised red head. He mounted one of the horses and rode away whilst the other two pulled themselves off the ground.

"Ryouta now!" Akashi called from behind him.

A huge yellow bird swooped low and Kuya had to hug the horse in order to avoid it.

The purple barrier of the shield suddenly came in to view, Kuya urged the horse faster, suddenly a larger bird slammed into his side throwing him from the horse.

Kuya rolled to a stop before scampering to his feet and trying to reach the shield. "Kurokocchi"

The bird turned into the blond from earlier and pinned him down. Akashi and Shintaro thundered in and helped the blond.

"Stop fighting us Kurokocchi" the blond wined in his ear but Kuya kept struggling in a blind panic. He jerked his knee up quickly. Someone groaned and he was given a chance to move forward enough to tap the shield lightly.

The purple shield shattered and disappeared.

He was so close.

Kuya concentrated and the three males were suddenly blown back.

The pale boy pushed himself over the were the shield previously was.

As he went to run down the hill a needle pressed into his neck and he slumped to the ground.

The sedative wasn't strong enough to knock him out but to render his body useless. The three men panted relieved to have Kuya captured again.

"I would of planned something a bit more elaborate if I had known you would fought this much" Akashi stood over the male who was struggling to get to his feet.

Kuya narrowed his eyes to say "fuck you" Akashi picked him up, threw him on the back of the horse and tied up his arms and legs for good measure.

By the time they had reached the house, Kuya had planned their deaths in the most detailed way.

He inwardly smirked at Akashi's which was his personal favourite but wasn't appropriate for a M rated story.

They stepped in, well everyone but Kuya who was slung over Akashi's shoulder.

"Welcome back Aka-chin" the tall male greeted his hand in a brown bag of sweets. The others were too tired to reply.

Akashi dumped the smaller male on the sofa. "Kuro-chin?" The giant called softly seeing the disgruntled state of the boy.

"I am not your Kuroko or Kurokocchi or Tesuya, I have told you this before" he snapped the drug finally wearing off.

The room was quiet.

As they finally were able to see the boy clearly they understood. This wasn't Kuroko.

"Shintaro, return Kuya to his cell I'll come by in a bit" Akashi called numbly. Shintaro nodded and gestured to Kuya.

Once the door slammed shut Kuya snapped the rope around his wrists before undoing it around his ankles. He quickly pulled out the white folder, speckled with patches of his blood.

Now would be a good time to read it. He thumbed it open and pulled the two sheets of paper. A name was printed at the top.

Aomine Daiki


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine Daiki/p  
He couldn't breathe. The shaking boy dropped the folder as if it burning hot

How did they have this information?

Kuya was suddenly dragged from his thoughts by loud footsteps outside his cell.

The pale boy quickly shoved the folder under the bed as the keys slid into the lock.

Shintaro stepped into the cell, a medical kit in hand. "I was sent to check your wounds

Kuya perched on the bed and lifted his top silently. The green head raised an eyebrow at the lack of fight from the boy.

Although the wound looked days old, not hours as it should do, I look red and painful. "You're advanced self healing?" He asked, Kuya just nodded as he applied a cream of sorts

The silence was tense and awkward. "Is anywhere else hurt or broken?" He asked professionally, the boy shook his head

Shintaro stood and unlocked the door "Akashi will be along shortly" there was no reply, the pale male sat there, like a shadow.

He needed answers.

The boy flicked through the information and laid it on the floor in the middle of the room and sat down on the stone floor

He knew where to get those answers.

After his medical visit the doctor sighed. They were all fools.

They'd stupidly though that he was Kuroko and so they hesitated and gave the prisoner an opportunity to escape.

"Shintaro" Akashi stood from one of the chairs. "Did he put up a fight?" He questioned.

"No" the male pushed his glasses back up his nose. "In fact he didn't say a word" Akashi put a hand on his chin, deep in thought. "I will go question him, check on Ryouta"

The red head stepped into the cell expecting that the male would attempt to attack him.

Instead he got the boy sitting cross legged on the floor. A white folder and it's contents was laid out in front of him. As though he was the one leading the interrogation.

"Where did y-" but for a second time the red head was quickly cut off.

"My question first" Kuya held up one of the sheets."Who is your source?" Akashi opened his mouth to say it was none of his business when the boy spoke again rather quickly."They're not very good" he paused scanning the sheet "its not completely correct" he placed it on the floor and picked up another sheet.

"Aomine Daiki" he read aloud abd looked to Akashi for a reaction "age: 15, wrong, height, wrong he's taller, favorite meal, wrong, location unknown, well" he put the sheet down and looked Akashi in the eye. "That's unfortunate" he smirked.

Akashi frowned "you know Daiki" he stated. Kuya's eyes flashed dangerously as he slid the sheets back into the folder.

"You could say that" he replied as he stood and handed the taller man the folder. "You should really keep hold of this" he stood back "you never know who's hand it can fall into" He grinned and slumped on the bed

"If I take you to Daiki will you let me go?" Akashi was silent. "Admit it, you were unsure what to do with me, give me to authorities and they exploit my ability but keep me and endanger the lives of your friends, tricky if you ask me" he commented and waited.

"You take us to Daiki and we will release you but" the boy looked up "hurt any of them and I will kill you" Akashi threatened.

Kuya stood and held out his hand "deal" Akashi shook his hand and left the cell.

"You did what?!" Kise squeaked "after what he just did to us?" The other two watched quietly as Kise protested.

"He can get us to Daiki, his freedom doesn't matter to us" Akashi explained "this is the biggest lead that we've had so far"

Kise groaned, the red head was right. For the past year none of them had been able to find their lost team mate.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "for once I agree with Kise" he ignore the blond's "hey" he fiddled with a bit of red ribbon, his lucky item for the day.

"You should of consulted us before agreeing to this. You saw what he did to avoid being captured, he destroyed Murasakibara's shield, how many people do you know that can do that" The room was silent as they took in what the boy had done.

"I think its a good idea, he might know the way better than us" Murasakibara called suddenly, chomping on another sweet.

"Atsushi is right, plus he is someone Daiki knows from this world, it would be to our advantage if he trieds to attack us" Akashi looked at the white and partly red folder.

Kise and Midorima opened their mouths to protest again but they were interrupted. "Prepare yourselves, we will leave as soon as possible" they nodded and left, Kise grumbling under his breath.

"Who are you Kuya?" Akashi stared out the large window of his office.

"I've already answered that" the red looked over to one of the seats that had been empty during their discussion.

"You left the cell unlocked so I thought it meant to follow you" he explained. Kuya looked to the door "it seems your friends don't trust me, I don't blame them"

Akashi frowned "it is rude eavesdrop outside someone's door" he sat back and observed the small boy.

"I didn't, I was here" Akashi was silent. The boy had snuck in after him and sat there the entire time."So" he pulled out a map from his coat "when do we leave?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuya flattened the map on the table. "Right so we are, where again?" He looked to Akashi who pointed to an area just beyond a main village.

"Right I suggest we avoid the quicksand and snakes" he muttered to himself. He drew on the map, avoiding different places "can't go there I'm banned" he muttered again and looked up at Akashi's questioning gaze.

"Long story, a good one" he pointed with his pencil "but a long one" He finished the line close to halfway across the map. "What do you think?" He spun it to face Akashi.

"I don't know the route but it looks fine to me, I expect you know the land better than any of us" he stated

"So when do we leave?" Kuya asks, rolling the map up and pocketing it.

"Right away, I've had the horses prepared" he stated, Kuya nodded.

Akashi lead the pale boy to the stables where the other three were waiting. He turned to Kuya "Remember pull any stunts and I won't hesitate to put you down, are we clear" he hissed Kuya smirked "as clear as your eyes, darling" he said sweetly and walked to the horses.

"That one is yours" Midorima nodded to a black horse. Kuya petted the nose of the horse. "What is their name?" He asked not looking away from the intelligent animal. "His name is Shadow" Kuya's hand froze where it was stroking the animal's neck. He looked up to the horse and whispers to him in a different language unaware that he was being watched.

The others mounted so Kuya did the same. He was about to nudge the horse into moving when Akashi leant over and cuffed his hands. "How will I defend myself?" He asked inspecting the flawless cuffs.

Akashi frowned and tied the other end of the rope to his sadle. "That won't be necessary" he sniffed. Kuya snorted.

"Yeah right" he mutters to no one. Akashi shot him a glare. "What did you say?" He growled, Kuya smiled again. "Nothing suitable for your delicate ears"

Kise snorted behind them, the pair were quite entertaining as normally no one could get a rise out of the red rode for most of the day before stopping in a wood as it was getting dark. "We will stop here" Akashi stated "Ryouta, start a fire" he dismounted and untied Kuya.

"Remember our deal" he mutters darkly, Kuya nodded furiously and gave him a mock salute, well as best he could with cuffed hands.

Akashi was annoyed. For the first time in a long time, someone had been able to get under his skin. It was the boy's whole being that annoyed him and it was not the fact that he resembled Kuroko.

Not at all.

Everyone sat around the fire digging into the soup made by Murasakibara. As the red head ate, he kept a close eye on the pale boy across the fire.

He carefully watched as he ate a few messy mouthfuls (due to his bound hands) before setting the bowl aside and slipping up on one of the low branches.

Usually that would be a difficult task for someone with their hands tied together but it seemed that the branch had almost stretched down to meet him. How peculiar, Akashi thought to himself. It seems there was more to this boy than meets the eye.

Kuya studied the rest the group from his perch. They had fallen asleep not to long ago, no one stayed up to keep watch as they were safe under Murasakibara's shield.

The boy dropped to the ground quietly and slipped through the bushes surrounding their camp.

He had work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

The camp was silent enough to hear the owls and other night time creatures. The first thing that Akashi noticed when he woke was that it was still dark, so he planned on sleeping a bit more.

That's when he saw that the pain in his ass that was Kuya, was gone. He cursed the boy and partly himself in every language he knew. He sat up and looked to the horses and saw that the dark stallion that the boy had rode earlier was still there.

He frowned, why didn't he take the horse? He saw that one of the surrounding bushes had clearly been disturbed and the red head was about to head over to it when the said missing person strode back through it.

Akashi closed his eyes and evened his breathing. Akashi wanted to know what the boy had planned. He watched the boy through his squinting eyes as he strolled back over to his previous sleeping area.

No.

He was limping! And pretty badly from where Akashi could see.

What had he been up to? He waited until the boy shut his eyes before stepping over to the napping male.

"I came back" he said without opening his eyes. Akashi glared at Kuya.

"Where were you?" He demanded. For a moment the red head thought that the boy had really fallen asleep but then he said.

"Checking" he said simply resting his still bound hands. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Checking what exactly?" he asked crossing his arms. Kuya opened his eye and shifted upright wincing as he did.

"Just some things" he said waving a hand in the air as if to say 'don't mind, don't mind' "Why?" he looked to Akashi. "Were you worried for me?" he asked sweetly, winking at him.

"I was more concerned that our guide had escaped" he growled quietly, not wanting to wake the others. He watched as Kuya placed his hands behind his head.

"When you say it like that, I don't really sound like a guide" He smirked deviously. "Relax, I put down a few traps" Akashi frowned, why did he do that?

He was about to voice this when the boy answered "I had a feeling that someone was following us so I slowed them down" he held up his wrists "I can't fight that well, let alone with these" Akashi nodded

"But that doesn't explain your limp" he pointed out and looked to the boy's foot. It was bleeding heavily.

"well it's hard not to limp after you've had a hook through your foot and then hung upside down from it" He laughed nervously. Akashi smirked.

"You triggered one of your own traps" he snorted, "I have to admit I'm actually impressed" his smirk deepened and Kuya groaned.

"You're not going to let me forget that will you?" Akashi shook his head. "At least we have the horses so I won't slow you down" he sighed "You don't seemed that concerned that someone is following us" he pointed out as someone in the camp snored and shifted in their sleep.

"I am confident in our skills" he replied, Kuya snorted and muttered something under his breath, "Would you care to repeat that?" he asked deadly calm. Kuya shook his head and swallowed. "We set off after breakfast" and he strutted back over to his bed roll.

Kuya watched him and quietly whistled. What an ass. And he didn't mean his attitude.

Kuya huffed, they had been riding for ages. After the other woke it was a quick and then they set off. Akashi had silently laughed when he watched Kuya wince as he mounted but he hadn't seen the rude gesture the pale boy had sent him behind his back.

A bush rustled behind them and Kuya frowned. This was the third time and he was starting to feel anxious. He tugged shadow to a halt and twisted around. Kise turned back as saw that Kuya had stopped, he turned his horse to the boy's side. "You'll get left behind" he pointed out but the boy didn't reply.

Instead he twisted around in his saddle, as if he was looking for something. By now the other three had disappeared in the bushes ahead. "Oi we'll lose the others if we don't hurry up" but again the boy didn't say anything. Kise was getting annoyed now. "HEY!" he yelled and the boy jumped. How hadn't he heard him?

"I'm sor-" suddenly a large beast leapt from the bush and knocked the blond off his horse. Kuya cursed. He grabbed a small knife from his coat with both hands and leapt at the beast. He buried the knife in its back and it growled and attacked him instead.

Kuya jumped back to avoid the deadly claws, he threw another knife up into the air and gracefully kicked it towards the beast as it dropped back down. The knife met it's mark in the beasts skull and it dropped to the ground dead. But it wasn't over. Another two monsters appeared both a larger than the last.

Kuya cursed colourfully and Kise spluttered as he ran to attack the beasts head on. Just as he killed the last beast Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara stormed back. "What are you-" Akashi paused and saw the dead things at Kuya's feet.

"I told you we were being followed." He pointed out and nudged it with his foot. Midorima walked over and assessed the creatures.

"What are they?" he asked crouching down by them but immediately recoiled at the smell. He looked to Kuya.

"We called them snatchers," He pointed to its claws "They used to be human but a rogue tested on them" he shifted slightly "Turned good people into this" the boy sighed "I thought that we'd killed them all" he turned to Kise who was still catching his breath.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, gently crouching infront of the boy who pull his hands away his stomach. Kuya swallowed "don't worry I'll heal you" he pressed his hands, which were still surprisingly bound, to the cut.

As soon as it closed up Kuya sat back to allow the others to fuss over the blond. "Thank you" Kuya looked up at the blond "I wouldn't have know how to kill them, so thank you" the pale boy just nodded, not used to being thanked.

"Were they sent or did they follow us?" Akashi asked still assessing the creatures, Kuya thought for moment.

"I can't think of anyone who would sent them or anywhere they could followed us from" He stared at the open eyes of the creature. It was odd.

"What do you know about them?" What was this? Another interrogation?

"Not a lot just how they were made, how to kill them and that they will kill anything or anyone" He stood and pulled the knife from one of the corpses. "A knife between the eyes usually does it" he paused "it was Daiki who discovered this actually" they looked at him in surprise "we fought the rogue who created them" he explained.

"What is a rogue?" Midorima asked "you've mentioned them a few times" he pushed up his glasses.

"It's a magic user who loses control of their powers and goes crazy" he explains "most people don't come back" There was an awkward silence before Akashi said

"Its getting dark we should step up camp" everyone nodded.

"We should probably move away from the corpses" Kuya pointed out.

(Look at Kuya, he's so gay for Akashi's ass)


	7. Chapter 7

After Kuya's act of heroism, Kise was much more relaxed with him and chatted endlessly during dinner and most of the evening.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He asked wildly, the others were content to let Kise do most of the talking.

"Most of it from my coach and partner but Daiki taught me some too" he explained.

They all looked to him, now more interested. "How did you meet?" Midorima tilted his head causing his glasses to glint from the fire light that Kuya had provided.

The pale boy swallowed his food, he was now able to eat easier as Akashi had removed the restrains after a long pestering from a certain blond.

"In a bar" he explained "I worked there and he was visiting for the evening, a customer got rough so he intervened, after that he was prisoned for use reason, I broke him out and we just stayed together" he smiled softly as the memory and this did not go unnoticed.

"Is he like you then?" Midorima continued, Kuya nodded.

"He's very powerful" he stated, Kise looked at him in surprise, "he tends to mostly stick to attacking power as that is where he is strongest"

"Who is stronger" Akashi called, Kuya eyed him for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know, I don't use my powers that much so we don't know" he poked at his meal no longer hungry.

"Why aren't you with Aominecchi at the moment?" Kise asked around a mouth of food. Kuya looked away.

"We got into a big fight with a close friend of ours and we went our separate ways, I haven't seen them since" he shifted uncomfortably.

Kuya stood up and waved his empty water pouch in the air. "I'd offer to fill yours but you guys will probably think that I poisoned them"

He smirked "not that I blame you" he muttered and ventured over to a nearby lake.

"Akashicchi, do you think about him?" Kise piped up, the red head looked over to where Kuya had disappeared to.

"He is a interesting boy" he answered with a hand on his chin. "I think there is more to him than he is letting on".

Midorima pushed his glasses up "do you think he is a threat?" He asked, Akashi shook his head.

"I think he values Daiki too much to hurt us on purpose" he explained. Murasakibara looked up from his overly large meal.

"He saved Ki-chin though" he pointed out, "and healed him" Kise nodded enthusiastically.

"They came out of no where and bam! Kuyacchi was on them!" He explained excitedly "he fought them with out his hands too!"

Akashi tilted his head "how did he do that exactly?" He asked as this had been on his mind for most of the evening.

Kise sat up eagerly "he had a small knife and threw it in the air and then kicked it, and it hit them in between the eyes" he gestured at his own head.

"But there were three of them how did mange them?" Midorima asked, also quite interested.

"He stabbed the first one to direct it away from me and then as he killed it two larger ones came" Midorima frowned and spoke up.

"You'd think that he'd leave Kise to be killed by them so he didn't have to do it himself" he pointed out but Kise shook his head.

"He'd stopped as was listening out for something, he didn't even hear me call for him" he paused "he was there as soon as it had me off the horse" Akashi sat up

"As I mentioned earlier, he doesn't want to harm us as we mean something to Daiki" he explained "but that doesn't explain why he offered to heal him" Akashi thought aloud.

Suddenly Kuya appeared with something slung over his shoulder "this is yours I believe" he dumped a small black haired male in Midorima's lap.

"Takao!" He glared at the stole a way.

"Hi Shin-chan" he called cheerfully and the yelled in pain as the green head male dragged him away from camp by his ear.

The rest of camp were silent. "How did you find him?" Akashi asked slightly impressed.

"Scent enhancer, its one of my traps, he was close enough for me to smell him and he had Midorima's scent all over him like some kind of possessive cat" he smirked and sat next to Kise who cackled happily.

"You're so funny Kuyacchi" he giggled and Kuya froze at the nickname.

"It's true though" he smirked "at first I thought that Midorima had followed me because the scent was really strong" his smirk widened as Kise's giggles grew louder.

The corner of Akashi's lips turned up, he hadn't heard Kise laugh like this for a while, it was reassuring to see him happy again.

"How long until we reach Daiki" he called to the laughing pair. Kuya looked at him before answering."Two days, we'll reach the village close to him tomorrow night, I know the inn owner so we can stay for the night" he explained.

Sure enough it took them that long, after Midorima and Takao had returned to the camp (Kuya pointed out their smell to a giggling Kise) they fell asleep and rose as the sun did the next morning.

The ride didn't feel as long as Kise and Takao talked loudly with Kuya as before they'd only sat in silence and Kuya was right as they arrived a small village just as the sun began to fall.

"Where is the inn?" Akashi asked Kuya as they put the horses in the rented stables. He nodded to a large building with his head.

"Just there" he answered "but" they all stopped at his serious expression "do not eat anything unless I say to" they all looked confused but his statement

"Or you'll never come out alive"


	8. Chapter 8

The GOM plus Kuya and Takao pilled in to the inn. It was a typical tavern setting with a bar, large fire and full of large sweaty men. As soon as Kuya stepped in a small voice yelled out.

"Uncle Kuya!" A small girl with brown hair and eyes wrapped herself around the male's leg, he bent down to scoop the girl up, she giggled "I missed you, where have you been" she chirruped loudly. A tall brunette appeared from around the bar.

"Rin wh-" she gasped when she saw the pale boy "Kuya!" she yelled, the said boy quickly passed Rin to Kise before he was bowled over by her mother, "You leave us for months and then appear out of nowhere you little shit" she pinned him to the floor with his leg stretched over his head.

The GOM winced at it looked quite painful. "That hurts coach" Kuya mumbled in to the floor "I'm sorry I got caught up in work" he apologised and the girl let him go and Rin jumped back in to his arms, not bothered by her mother's actions.

"I got you something" he dug inside his coat which seemed to have endless pockets and items, to pull out a small closed up flower. The girl's eyes sparkled as he handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, Kuya took it from here and placed it on the table, he wound it up and the flower turned into a small dancer "it's like you" she squealed as she watched the doll twirl around and around. Meanwhile Kuya's coach turned to eye the other males.

"Who're your friends?" She asked, Kuya tore his eyes away from the entranced child, Akashi stepped forward to introduce them.

"I am Akashi Seijouro, we are friends of Daiki, Kuya here is kindly taking us to him" He explained, Kuya raised his eyebrow at his unusual politeness. The brunette frowned and took a threatening step close to Akashi who didn't falter.

"How do you know Aomine?" she glared at the shorter male. Sensing that this wouldn't end well for his coach, Kuya quickly intervened.

"He knew them when he was younger" he gently tugged the girl back as a warning "they wanted to see him so I'm taking them to him" he said as it was the simplest thing in the world. "We're going to see him tomorrow morning" he hoped that his coach got the hint and would drop the subject so she did.

"I'm Rika, Kuya's coach, this is Rin, my daughter" the mentioned girl gaped up at Murasakibara who looked even bigger in comparison to her small size. Her head was tilted to the side as she assessed him before raising her arms up. The giant looked to Kuya unsure what the girl wanted. He laughed at the confused expression.

"She wants you to pick her up" he explain still smirking, the giant nodded silently and placed the girl on his shoulders. Rin gave a squeal of delight as she had to turn her head to the side to avoid colliding with the celling. Kise and Takao chortled at the sight and Akashi had to hold back a laugh of his own.

Rika turned to Kuya, "I guess you're staying the night" she muttered placing her hands on her hips and giving him a look. Kuya pulled a poker face before answering completely serious.

"of course it's that or we stay for the day, there's only two options" Kuya quickly ducked as Rika aimed a hefty punch towards him. "But it's true" he ducked again. A large brunet entered the room and looked to a Kuya jumping around the room to avoid a yelling Rika.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice" he called, Kuya halted to wave to his friend but it was a mistake as his coach pinned him down again yelling about how he should respect his coaches and such. "Good to see you again Kuya" he smiled politely at the jumble of limbs."Good to see you too Kiyoshi " he called back from the ground yet again.

"I only have 3 rooms free so you'll have to double up" Rika explained showing them said rooms, Akashi nodded and looked to the rest of the GOM.

"I think Midorima and Takao want to share" Kuya said as he swiggles his eyebrows at Kise and they both bit back their laughter as Midorima glared at them but still dragged his partner into the free room. "I feel sorry with the rooms next door" Kuya whispered to Kise who snorted behind his hand.

Rika frowned and then said crossly, "They better not that's the nosiest bed in the whole inn" before dragging her daughter to bed, must to her protest."dinner will be sent up soon, rest up I'll see you in the morning" Kuya and Kise could no longer keep it in after that and were rolling on the floor wheezing loudly.

They soon stopped after receiving a questioning look from Akashi. "Kuya you'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on you" He stated before gesturing to one of the other rooms as Murasakibara took the last remaining empty room.

Kuya smirked before saying, "if it's those eyes you can keep them on me all night" he purred as he passed Akash to enter the room, he heard Kise snort behind him as he joined his tall friend.

The red head shut the door behind him and asked, "Was Rika Daiki's coach too?" Kuya nodded, Akashi had to admit that the young girl was quite powerful. "It seems we have the wrong room" Akashi pointed to the double bed that sat mockingly in the middle of the room. Kuya frowned.

"I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me?" He teased "Besides coach already said that this was the last free room" he slipped his long coat off "if it bothers you, I can sleep in the chair" the pale boy offered.

Akashi shook his head. "It doesn't bother me, you?" he asked in return. Kuya just shook his head, slipped off his shoes and sat on one side of the bed. A servant knocked on the door and passed Akashi a tray of food. He placed it on the table by Kuya, who stood up. "You're not eating?" Akashi asked.

"No thanks, I choose life" he replyed before stepping into the toilet. Akashi smirked, this was to be an interesting evening.


	9. Chapter 9

When Akashi opened his eyes the next morning Kuya wasn't in the room. Once he'd changed he found the boy sitting in the bar, chatting Rika. "Good morning" he said politely taking a seat next to Kuya.

"Sleep well?" Rika asked as Kuya handed him a mug of tea.

"Very, thank you" He answered sipping the slightly bitter tea. "The others are not awake yet" he observed. Kuya nodded running a finger around the rim of his mug. Akashi took note of the lack of conversation from the smaller boy.

It didn't take long for Kise and Murasakibara to come down, the smell of breakfast tempting their stomachs. "Midorimacchi and Takaocchi still not here? Must have had a busy night" he elbowed Kuya, continuing the joke from last night he laughed but Akashi could tell it was off.

"We were not thank you very much" Midorima called from the stairs, a sniggering Takao behind him but the laughs just got louder.

After a hearty breakfast the GOM headed out, Takao volunteered to stay behind with Rin knowing that they would want to spend time with their friend. They'd only been riding for an hour or so when Kuya stopped them infront of a large cliff.

"We have to climb" He said pointing up, Kise groaned and Midorima frowned "Daiki is just at the top" he explained stepping from the saddle to the rocky wall, he looked back to Akashi, "Try to keep up" he smirked.

It was a tie, both (competitive) males had reached the top at the same time. "Where now?" Akashi asked mentally laughing at a worn out Kise who was on the back of Murasakibara. Kuya nodded to a patch of drooping trees.

"Through here" The trees acted like curtains and hid a small waterfall, and a small blossom tree.

"Kuyacchi, what—"

"Hello Daiki" the boy called out softly and knelt down by a headstone where a name was clearly printed.

Aomine Daiki

He ran a finger across the top and a small vine of dark blue flowers appeared. The GOM were silent still processing the news. "How did this happen?" Akashi growled stepping forward.

Kuya sighed "There was a fight" he paused and drew his knees to his chest, he did not look them in the eye "a powerful user attacked where we were staying"

He smiled softly "he died protecting his lover" the room was deafening, the GOM were still in shock.

"What happened to the user?" Akashi asked his face was blank, as usual.

"His lover went rogue with grief, killed him and his army in one blow" he wiped his eyes.

"We were too late" Kise whispered dropping to his knees, Murasakibara put a hand on his shoulder to show howhe was feeling.

"When did this happen?" Midorima asked fixing his glasses, Kuya stood and ran a hand through his hair. "9 months and 3 days, I've lost count the number of hours" Kise just sobbed harder, Akashi stood close to Kuya unsure what to say, that's when he saw another smaller headstone, next to Daiki's.

Aomine Aoi

"Is that his lover?" he asked quietly, Kuya shook his head and laughed coldly, much to the surprise of the others.

"You'd think the pain would end" he laughed "after his death his lover found out that he didn't only protect them but their unborn daughter too"

That's when Murasakibara and Midorima bowed their heads, to hide their tears at the fact a caring person had suffered. "But when she was born, an illness of some sort took her away too early" He sniffed.

Akashi was almost too scared to ask. "What happened to his lover?" it was difficult even for him to speak. Kuya turned to meet his gaze, his eyes were red and his cheeks were damp.

"You're looking at him"

/div


	10. Chapter 10

The ride back to the inn was a very silent one.

No one uttered a word, still processing the news.

When they arrived Rika understood and so gave them some privacy. Takao took Midorima into their room and Murasakibara comforted Kise. Kuya followed Akashi to their room like a robot, once the door shut Akashi changed.

"Fuck!" he gripped his hair and kicked a large chest, Kuya flinched at the noise.

"I'm sorry" Akashi twirled around, his eyes blazing, Kuya flinched again and Akashi gaze softened. "I couldn't save him" the pale boy's vision blurred, "I wasn't strong enough" he felt sick. Akashi looked away.

"You don't need to apologise" he called gently, Kuya just nodded, "I've been told that a lot" He looked to the door, "I'll be back" and left Akashi to himself.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but Akashi knew he wasn't going to sleep and so left to drown his anger in alcohol or find Kuya, he would decide on the way. He knew it was late as there wasn't a great deal of people and it was dark outside.

"Akashi, is it?" Rika asked from behind the bar, cleaning glasses, the male nodded "Kuya said he'll be back soon" she placed an amber liquid infront of him "on the house" she half smiled, understanding their situation.

"How much do you know?" He asked swirling the drink, keeping an eye on the girl's reaction, she sighed and sat across from him.

"I guess he only told you the gist of it?" the male nodded sipping the strong drink "You have to understand that Kuya didn't have the greatest start in life, Aomine was the best thing to happen to him, hence why he is still recovering" "We were told he worked at a brothel"

Rika sighed "that was a cover, he was born at one and stayed there for a few years before" she paused "a user stole him, he believed that Kuya was a powerful user and wanted to exploit his power, so he tortured and abused him until he was 12"

Akashi was unsure what to say. "He escaped and ran into Aomine" she smiled softly "it was the best thing to do, Aomine brought him here and they were inseparable, Kuya was like his shadow"

Akashi looked up at that comment "What happened the day he died?" He asked thickly "We were staying at another village at the time, the user wanted Kuya back, Aomine being the idiot he is refused and tried to kill him, clearly it didn't work out, he was too strong" She paused "Kuya went rogue, up until that point we hadn't seen his powers so it was quite frightening" she laughed.

"A small boy like him wiped out a very powerful user and his army of 200" Akashi nearly choked.

"That many?!"

"No" her expression dropped "he also wiped out the rest of the village" she rolled up her sleeves to show long scars curling up her arms "it took a lot to pull him out of it" Again Akashi found himself unable to say anything. "It was the same when he lost Aoi but there was more casualties because there wasn't an army, he wiped out a whole town" Akashi blinked.

Just how strong was this boy?

Akashi stayed at the bar with Rika, waiting for Kuya to return, he still had unanswered questions. Suddenly the door burst open "Rika we have a problem" it was her husband from before, a motionless Kuya, draped on his back, bleeding heavily.

"Lay him here, quickly" She led them to a nearby table, his entire back was covered in long deep scratches that were bleeding heavily. Now that they could see his back clearly, they could see it was oozing black instead of the regular red blood.

"He's poisoned" Rika stated "When did this happen" she looked at Akashi "I swear to the heavens if you did this-" she was interrupted as Kuya came to.

"He didn't" he groaned "it was a snatcher" Rika frowned and slapped the injured boy upside the head

"Maybe we should leave the scolding until we cover his wounds" Akashi offered, Kuya smirked up at him

"we can if you're the one who does the scolding" he purrs, Rika hits his head again before pulling a bandage and a bottle of disinfectant from behind the bar.

After a great deal of mopping and bandaging, Kuya finally fell into bed "Shouldn't you take and antidote for the poison?" Akashi asked pulling his shirt off and slipping in to the bed. Kuya made a face.

"It's already run its course and it's not fatal to me" the boy winced as he shifted to get comfortable. "I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you guys" Akashi blinked,

"He meant a lot to you too and Aoi" Kuya looked away. "What was the name of the user who killed him, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kuya swallowed "I don't remember, he was an underling for someone very bad"

"can you describe him?" Kuya sucked in a breath, what was with all these questions?

He shook his head "it was a blur, we were surrounded, Daiki tried to get me out" he took a deep breath "he"

He swallowed again "came in and Daiki froze for a moment, then he got angry and attacked him" his hands were shaking now, "one minuet he was okay and the next he was bleeding out in my arms" he sniffed.

Akashi laid a hand on his arm, Kuya just smiled softly "how do you know him?"

The red head blinked "well" he started "we were on a team, all of us, we went to school together"

"You played basketball together" he stated, Akashi looked at him "Daiki said you were a really strong and close" He nodded

"I was the captain" Akashi smirked,

"Oh I bet you were" he smirked back "Was Kuroko on your team?" Akashi sighed, he felt that he'd been doing this a lot lately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said quickly.

"Its fine, yeah he was" Akashi inwardly smiled at when they met the shadow.

"He was good then?" Akashi snorted,

"In my opinion he was but others would say the opposite, he can't even score" Kuya laughed "he stuck to passing actually and people would forget he was there"

"You miss him, don't you" Kuya said softly, "You all do, he is lucky to have friends like you"

Akashi smiled but it barely showed "I think we're the lucky ones, if we see him again that is"

"You will, I'm sure" Kuya started to drift of

Akashi looked at the sleeping boy "Thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi watched the sleeping boy with a heavy heart.

He missed Testuya, Aomine was the last step before they would find a way to get home.

Now what?

Would they still be able to get home? He didn't want to think about that until they found Aomine but now, he wasn't sure.

Akashi wanted to see Testuya, see his blue hair, his pale observant eyes that lit up every time he had his vanilla heaven.

He huffed a laugh. Akashi doubted he would see that again.

Kuya shifted in his slumber and mumbled something. Akashi smirked remembering when Testuya had fallen asleep next to him on the coach after a game. His head had fallen on to his shoulder and his small pale hand was gripped onto his jacket.

There was sniggers from the others but they were quickly silenced by a firm glare.

It seemed ages ago now.

Back when things were normal.

Back when he looked at him with so much emotion, last time he saw the boy he didn't look at him like that.

He was scared.

Terrified was a better word.

Akashi sat up knowing that he wouldn't sleep tonight. He jumped when a small hand grabbed his.

It was Kuya.

The said boy dragged him out of the inn and into the cool night air. They arrived at a hill top.

"I look at the stars when I can't sleep, Daiki and I would watch them on bad nights"

He paused "We actually didn't know the names of constellations, but Daiki said it was romantic" Kuya snorted "seems pretty stupid looking back on it now"

"Its not, you cared for each other" Kuya just nodded "is your back okay?"

"its closed and stopped bleeding, it'll heal by tomorrow, I think" He looked back to the sky.

Akashi continued to watch him, he huffed a quiet laugh "What?"

The red head shook his head "Nothing, you just look at the stars the same way Tetsuya used to look at vanilla shakes"

The pale boy tilted his head "What are they?" Akashi mentally slapped himself, they wouldn't have these things here.

"It's a drink with vanilla flavouring and ice cream, its really unhealthy and full of sugar, Testuya would drink them constantly" He half smiled and laid back on the damp grass.

Kuya copied him wincing slightly "so you are going to try to get home?" It was as though Kuya had read his mind earlier.

"I don't know, we can try but I don't know where to start, we don't even know how we got here" He sighed

"My friend Kagami might be able to help, his specialty is teleportation" Akashi sat up quickly

"Could he send us back home?" Finally he had a slither of hope "all of us" Kuya knew that glimpse of hope, it had never worked for him. He would make sure it worked for them.

"If we find him I guess, but I haven't seen him in a long time" Akashi paused before saying

"We'll help you" Kuya looked at him "we help you then you help us" although he didn't show it Kuya was over the moon. He would Kagami back, it was a promise he made Daiki.

"Thank you" he whispers gently. Akashi just nodded.

It was only until the sun rose the next day that Akashi realized that they'd been out all night. He turned and saw that Kuya had at some point in the night grabbed his arm and had snuggled into it.

This made Akashi smile for some reason, it reminded him the time at a training camp when Tetsuya had done the same, after his sweet little face went a very interesting red which he burned into his memory.

He was pulled from that memory when Kuya made a small noise and rubbed his face into his sleeve even more. "good morning" he said with a smirk as his eyes opened. It took Kuya a few minutes to assess the situation.

"You're a comfortable person to sleep on" he said huskily, his voice rough with sleep made Akashi shiver a little.

"We should head back" he sat up and yawned before smirking "or people will get the wrong idea" Akashi gave him a look, was he really cracking joke after just waking up?

Akashi stood and offered his hand down to the male "Be careful of your back" he warned, Kuya accepted his hand with a wink.

"Will you say that to me when we're old and grey?" he poked the red head's chest before climbing back down the hill.


End file.
